Micky Mouse - Drabble Yoosu
by MoonaPark
Summary: 'Jika aku sudah besar, aku ingin menikah dengan Micky Mouse..' Yoosu, Yunjae, Changmin


'Jika aku sudah besar, aku ingin menikah dengan Micky Mouse..'

Kim Junsu adalah bocah berumur 5 tahun yang duduk dibangku TK nol besar. Kini ia sedang asik bermain pasir dihalaman bermain sekolahnya bersama beberapa teman-temannya.

"Minnie! Jangan mendekat dengan istana suie!" Junsu merentangkan tangannya saat melihat Changmin semakin mendekat padanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Changmin seraya berkacak pinggang. Tak taukah dia, jalanan semakin terasa sempit saat Changmin berkacak pinggang seperti itu. *loh?

"Minnie pasti bakal anculin istanah suie! Minnie itu nakal!" Jawab bocah polos itu.

"Minnie tidak nakal! Minnie itu tampan! Benarkan joongie?" Changmin melirik kearah Jaejoong yang tengah memasukan pasir kedalam ember kecil. Ia melebarkan senyumnya hingga tampaklah gigi-gigi bolong bocah evil itu.

"Huh! Pangelan uno jauh lebih tampan.." Balas Jaejoong seraya menangkupkan wajahnya diatas kedua telapak tangannya dan membayangkan pangeran uno-nya yang tengah menunggang kuda putih.

"Aish! Ahjussi pervert itu dibilang tampan? Lebih baik kau berpacaran dengan boneka micky-nya Junsu!" ucap Changmin seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Micky! Micky itu suami Suie!" Marah Junsu saat boneka kesayangannya disebut-sebut.

"Apa?! Kau sudah menikah dengan boneka?!" Changmin melototkan matanya dengan lebaynya.

"Hmm.. Belum sih.. Saat aku tanya, Micky diam saja sih.." Miris Junsu seraya menautkan kedua ujung jari telunjuknya. Seketika itu juga Jaejoong dan Changmin tertawa.

"Kenapa teltawa?!" Kini giliran Junsu yang berkacak pinggang.

"Suie, Micky itu boneka. Tentu saja tidak dapat berbicara! Lebih baik kau berpacaran dengan pangeran pervert kaya ahjussi uno.. Hahaha.." Ejek Changmin.

"Yak! Pangelan uno tidak pelvelt!" Bela Jaejoong.

"Pokoknya suie tidak mau tahu! Suie harus menikah dengan Micky Mouse!" Teriak Junsu seraya berlari kedalam kelasnya.

"Tunggu aku suie!" Teriak Jaejoong. Ia pun berlari menyusul Junsu dan diikuti Changmin dibelakangnya.

Jam pulang sekolah pun tiba. Junsu, Jaejoong dan Changmin memang selalu pulang bersama karena rumah mereka 1 gang, kini tiga sekawan itu tengah berjalan bersama. Diarah berlawanan tampak dua orang namja dengan seragam Senior high school tengah berjalan bersama.

"Kenapa aku harus memakai bando seperti ini, bodoh?!" Pekik namja bername-tag Park Yoochun.

"Kau harus sportif. Kau kan sudah kalah taruhan. Hahaha. Kau tampak imut dengan bando Micky Mouse itu. Hahaha.." Ejek Jung Yunho.

"Yak!" Yoochun yang kesal mempiting leher Yunho dan menjitaknya. Yunho sendiri tengah berusaha melepas piting-an Yoochun.

"Pangelan uno!" Kegiatan mereka terhenti saat mendengar suara anak kecil memanggil Yunho. Yunho dan Yoochun segera berjongkok saat melihat ketiga bocah imut dihadapan mereka.

"Halo princess!" Sapa Yunho. Ya, Yunho kenal siapa bocah yang dipanggil 'princess' olehnya. Ia adalah anak dari sahabat umma-nya. Seketika itu juga raut wajah jaejoong berubah menjadi malu-malu jiji.

"Ahjussi. Jaejoong itu namja. Kenapa memanggilnya princess? Kau buta..?" Sela Changmin. Diantara mereka bertiga hanya Changmin yang memiliki kemampuan bahasa inggris yang luar binasa. *eh? Merasa kesal dengan selaan Changmin, Jaejoong pun member jitakan mentahnya.

"Hehehe.. Jaejoong sangat cantik makanya aku memanggilnya dengan princess.." BLUSH! Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong semakin merona.

"Gomawo pangelan..hihi.." Balas Jaejoong seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau sudah menjadi pangeran Yunho? Hahahah.."

PLAK

Ucapan Yoochun dihadiahi geplakan mulus pada jidat lebarnya. Saat Yoochun tengah meringis akibat hadia yang didapatnya, ia melihat bocah imut nan gembul tengah menatapnya dengan berbinar, kagum, dan sebagainya. Lihatlah banyak bintang bersinar didalam mata Junsu. *mana mungkin -_-* bahkan saat Yoochun sudah melihat kearahnya pun, Junsu tetap saja pada kegiatan speechless nan kagumnya itu. Bahkan Jaejoong, changmin dan Yunho ikutan memperhatikan Junsu.

"Bocah manis, kenapa kamu bengong?" Tanya Yoochun seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Junsu.

"Micky Mouse..." Celoteh Junsu dengan nada kekagumannya. Changmin menepuk jidatnya, begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang ikut menepuk jidat Changmin.

"Eh? Aku bukan Micky Mouse.. Namaku Park Yoochun.." balas Yoochun.

"Micky Mouse!" Riang Junsu seraya memeluk leher Yoochun.

"Junchan ayo kita pulang! Micky Mouse mu ada dirumah..." Changmin langsung menarik tas Junsu mau tak mau Junsu ikut terjungkal kebelakang.

"Huwaaaaaa! Suie mau sama Micky.. Huwaaaaa..." Junsu mengeratkan pelukannya seraya menangis. Sementara Yoochun hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Yunho pun tak bisa menahan rasa ketawanya.

"Sudah! Changmin jangan talik tas Suie lagi.." Ucap Jaejoong. Entah kenapa changmin merasa tak suka jika Junsu memeluk ahjussi-ahjussi asing. *cemburu eoh?

"Cup..cup.. Bocah manis jangan nangis lagi ne.." Yoochun mengelus puncak kepala Junsu.

"Shileooo! Micky halus panggil Suie dengan sebutan chagi. Sepelti umma dan appa, kita kan sudah menikah.. Hiks hiks.."

"HAHAHA!" Suara tertawa Yunho semakin membahana dan saat itu juga ia diberi death glare gratis oleh Yoochun.

"Ne.. Ne.. Cha-chagi, jangan menangis ne.."

"Poppo dulu.." Manja Junsu seraya memajukan bibirnya. Yunho menutup mulutnya agar suara tawanya tak terdengar Yoochun, sementara Jaejoong dan Changmin hanya bengong menyaksikan adegan aneh didepannya.

Dengan ragu Yoochun mencium Junsu, tapi hanya dikeningnya. Meski hal wajar jika mencium anak kecil tapi tetap saja ia tak mau disangka pedofil.

"Kenapa dikening suie? Halusnya sepelti ini.. Muuuahhh.." Yoochun membatu saat bocah berumur lima tahun itu mencium bibirnya. Dan Yunho? Ia semakin tertawa kencang.

"Eh? Kenapa princess?" Yunho menengok kearah Jaejoong saat Jaejoong menoel-noel lengannya.

"Aku juga mau dipoppo pangelan.." Ucap Jaejoong seraya memonyongkan bibirnya.

"ANDWAE!" Yunho pun segera berlari dan tentu saja Jaejoong mengejarnya sementara itu Changmin dan Junsu melanjutkan perdebatan mereka tentang menikah dengan Micky Mouse. Hanya Yoochun yang speechless seraya membuat lingkaran abstrak diatas tanah. Poor Yoochun.

END

Kekkekeke ~ maaf ya gaje ~


End file.
